


Have Hope

by DeusVult47000



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusVult47000/pseuds/DeusVult47000
Summary: Shepard always loved Liara, but never told her nothing. After the fall of Thessia and seeing Liara suffering like that, the Commander can't hide his feelings for the Shadow Broker anymore.
Relationships: Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 3





	Have Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. It's settle on ME3, right after the fall of Thessia. Shepard on this story is based on my Shepard, called Jason Isaac Shepard. Colonist/Sole Survivor, Paragon and a Vanguard. A good guy most of the time, but with some serious angry issues.

The Commander Jason Isaac Shepard was outside Liara's office. Since Thessia and her discussion with Javik, Liara locked herself into her office and didn't speak with anyone. He has already passed through a similar situation when he lost his father and his home on Mindoir. He knew that now, Liara needed a friendly shoulder. But he was willing to offer more than just that.

After opening the door, Shepard saw Liara sitting on her bed, surrounded by datapads and talking to EDI. He waited for the conversation between Liara and the AI to end and approached her. He could see tears in her beautiful blue eyes, and it made his heart break. He would give anything to take this pain out of her.

"How could I have let this happen, Shepard?" Liara asked with sorrow in her voice. "Did I really think Thessia could be protected? Or I was so focused on The Catalyst that I forgot about my own people?"

"Liara ... You would never do that." Shepard said with conviction, trying to give some strength to Liara.

"They are dying by the millions!" Liara screamed, desperate and with more tears falling from her eyes. "How many Asari are dying right now?! How many Asari are suffering because I couldn't help them?! How many Asari..."

Shepard didn't let Liara finish. Quickly, he went to her and hugged her. He hated to see Liara blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault. He hated to see the Asari he always loved In secret suffering on that way.

"Liara... None of this was your fault. Don't blame yourself. I've already been in your place. I know what it's like to suffer from a continuing sensation of loss. I felt the same when my father died on Mindoir. I also blamed myself for that, and it took a lot of strength for me to move forward." Shepard said as he ran his hands gently over Liara's back.

"What I'm saying is... Find strength in that failure. Don't let those feelings consume you. Have hope that everything will work out, that we will defeat the Reapers, that we will win this war. Please have hope... For Thessia. For everyone in the Normandy. And for me."

Shepard felt Liara calm down in his arms. He then turned away and looked into her eyes, her beautiful sapphire blue eyes that he had loved since he first saw them. He wiped away the few tears that still fell from her eyes with his thumb. He cleaned it so delicately that it lookedlike Liara was made of glass, and one wrong move would break her. Liara was everything, less fragile. However, she was on her greatest moment of weakness.

After that, they just stood there, looking at each other, without saying a word. Shepard then took the initiative. He took Liara's face with both hands, approached her and did something that he wanted to do for over three years: He kissed her.

Shepard kissed Liara firmly but softly. That Moment was just perfect. Liara's lips were soft and sweet, just like her. That was all what Shepard has wanted for the past three years, and to be honest... he doesn't know why he denied himself this small, but powerful pleasure for such a long time.

After a few seconds, they both felt the effects of shortness of breath and parted their lips to breathe. Liara just stared at Shepard, completely speechless. She always loved Shepard. His stunning appearance. His kind, loving and a little explosive personality. His powerful Biotic abilities... All this culminated in her loving him deeply. But Shepard never felt the same, always saying that he always saw her only as a friend. But now she noticed that it was not the case.

"Shepard, I... I..."

"Hush. You don't have to say anything, Liara. None of us need it." Shepard told her.

"And just for the record... you can call me Jason." Shepard said with a smile on his face,  
then he just kissed Liara again.

Their problems would have to wait a few more hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read this. I hoped you like it.


End file.
